Ant-Man
(former) |movie = Ant-Man Captain America: Civil War (unreleased) |web series = WHiH Newsfront (1 Episode) |comic = Ant-Man - Scott Lang: Small Time |actor = Paul Rudd |status = Alive}} Scott Edward Harris Lang is the second and current person to take the mantle of Ant-Man. He is a former employee of Vistacorp and the father of Cassie Lang. Biography Education Scott Lang had a master's degree in electrical engineering. Domestic Life Scott had a daughter named Cassie with his wife Maggie. However, the company that employed Scott, VistaCorp, kept stealing from others, so that motivated Scott to hack into VistaCorp's headquarters to gain the finances to return them. Maggie and Scott divorced following his incarceration, and Maggie eventually became engaged to Jim Paxton. VistaCorp and Arrest One day, he was with his wife, Maggie Lang, and Scott said he needed to set things right. Later that night, he broke into the VistaCorp headquarters to hack their systems and pay back the money VistaCorp had been stealing. He then broke into Geoff Zorick's Mansion and stole a few items, including jewelry. He then got carried away, and stole Geoff Zorick's car and got caught by the police. He was then thrown in San Quentin State Prison. A Biased Interview interviewing Lang]] A day before his release from San Quentin State Prison, Scott Lang was interviewed by Christine Everhart at WHiH Newsfront. They discussed the reason behind his heist at Vistacorp; however, Lang felt that the news station was being unfair, due to Vistacorp being one of their financial backers. His animosity towards the remarks made by the news anchor resulted in him getting tased.Scott Lang Exclusive Interview Release from San Quentin On the 17th of July 2015 , Scott was released for proper conduct during his entire stay in the prison. Before being pardoned, he underwent a "good-bye ritual" where he is punched in the face multiple times by a fellow inmate called 'Peachy'. Afterwards, he is assisted on the way out and is picked up by Luis, Lang's friend and former cellmate. On the way to his new place to stay, Luis informed Scott of a place they could rob but Scott rejected the idea and claimed that he would not be turning back to his old ways and get sent back to prison. Arriving at the residence, Scott met Kurt and Dave whom Luis rounded up in hopes of helping in his planned heist if Scott agreed. Nevertheless, Scott disclosed that he would not be going back to stealing. Fired Lang obtained a job at . One day he was called by his manager. The latter brought up his past and promptly fired him because of his criminal records. Then, since he had no source of income and burdened by the long period of time until he could visit his daughter again, Lang returned to Luis for information about the new place they could break in and agreed to put the plan into motion. Unwelcome Family Reunion On the very same day was Cassie's birthday, which was being held at Jim Paxton's house. Although he was not invited to the party she was having, Lang turned up at Paxton's home. Cassie was delighted to see him and hugged her further tightly, he managed to give his gift to Cassie despite the cold treatment Paxton gave him, Cassie then went to inform her mother of Lang's return. When his ex-wife Maggie appeared she asked to speak to Lang outside of the house. From there, they discussed a little bit of what Scott must do before he can visit Cassie again. Breaking Into Pym's Residence ]] With the help of his newly-found heist team, Scott was able to break into the house easily until he arrived at the vault. Scott deduces the vault's door is made of the same material as the , prompting him to freeze the door and wait for it to open. As soon as the door was opened, he immediately scanned the room only to find a few hanging blueprints, some colored liquid contained in test tubes, and a suit with a helmet that seemed to be as a pair of motorcycling attire for him. Despite everything, no money was found and Lang took the suit with him. Unknown to him, Hank Pym has been watching everything he did, with a camera mount on an ant. Trials of the Suit The following day, Scott checked the suit and tried it on, pushing the buttons he saw on each gloves until he found himself to have shrunk. Hank Pym used this chance to get through the suit and communicate with Scott, revealing to him that he knew about the heist. Scott ran for his life as he avoided getting stomped by many things before finally figuring out how to grow back to normal size. Horrified by the experience, Scott broke into Pym's house again to return the suit to the safe, however on his way out he was caught by police officers called by Hope van Dyne who were waiting outside. Without thinking, Lang attempted to defend himself by claiming that he was not stealing anything but was instead returning something that he had stolen, this tactic failed however and Lang was handcuffed and taken to prison. Prison Break Back in a cell again, Paxton expressed his disappointment to find Scott back inside a jail again when they thought he'd turn for the good and believed it. Paxton's partner Gale came and told him he had a visitor. When Scott asked who it was, the officer simply said that it was his lawyer and brought him to the visiting room. ]] There, he met Hank Pym in person for the first time, yet Pym is keeping his visit a secret from the camera inside the room by using the ants to block the camera's view. Pym told Scott about the heist, how the former got to bribe a woman from spreading a gossip about a vault in a basement that is holding "good stuffs" and made sure that the talk got to Luis in order to pass it to Scott. Pym explained that he did all this to test if he got the right man to succeed as the Ant-Man. Scott then wanted to tell that he'll take no part in it anymore but Pym persuaded him by helping him with Cassie if he agreed to continue being the Ant-Man. After giving Scott the option Pym left, using the ants to mask his departure. Not long after, a few ants visited Scott's cell with the Ant-Man suit. Deciding to take the offer, Scott quickly dressed into the suit and escaped by shrinking and riding an ant. But on the way out, Scott fell unconcious due to feeling lightheaded. A week later, Scott woke up in a bed with Hope van Dyne standing near him. After some words, Scott joined Hope and Pym at their coffee table. Pym then revealed he let Scott steal the suit to test his theiving skills and afterwards told him about the Yellowjacket Suit and the potential for chaos it held. After some convincing, Scott agreed to steal the suit from Darren Cross.Ant-Man Training Sitting around the dinner table, Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne demonstrated to Lang how to communicate with the ants in order to use them to do as you wished. They started by having Lang tell a few ants to lift a few cubes of sugar into a small cup filled with tea. Mastering the Suit ]] Hank Pym gave Lang the task of running towards a closed door and jumping through the key hole while tiny. Although Lang remained confident, he failed time after time again, much to the annoyance of Pym and Hope van Dyne. Eventually he managed to fit through the key hole during his leap, although he did crash into the wall upon his landing in the other room. Fighting with Hope van Dyne ]] For the physical part of stealing the Yellowjacket Suit (i.e. knocking out the guards), Lang was trained by Hope van Dyne. She told him she would teach how how to punch but Lang scoffed at this, noting that he was in prison for three years so he already knew how to punch. He invited her to show him how to punch, lifting up his hand for her, but she responded by punching him square in the face. They trained together and neither one held back in their fighting styles, with Lang quickly learning that van Dyne was not a woman to be underestimated. Meeting the Ants Lang was sent into Hank Pym's garden to explore the tunnels created by the ants. While in there, he encountered a small crazy ant, which could be used to conduct electricity and could also be used to carry cameras and other devices. Lang at first viewed it as cute and allowed it to climb on top of him, however when the rest of the small army of ants charged in and surrounded Lang, he freaked out and returned to normal size, slightly embarrassed. ]] The next stage of Lang's training involved meeting the the army of flying Carpenter Ants which would assist Lang to his missions. There he was reintroduced to the Ant that flew him out of the prison, Lang immediately developed a strong connection to the ant, feeding him water and renaming him Antony. He finally met a group of Fire Ants which could be used as natural architects and transport Lang through tight corners and difficult to move locations by creating long structures, like rafts and bridges. Duel at New Avengers Facility Hank Pym sent Scott to retrieve a device from an old building that was used by Howard Stark. This device would later assist Scott in stealing the Yellowjacket. However, when Scott arrived at the building, he discovered it was the New Avengers Facility. Hank told Scott to go back to San Francisco. Scott decided to go to the facility anyways, and landed on the roof of the facility. This led to an encounter with the Falcon. Pym Confesses Hank admitted to Hope the secret of how her mother, Janet, died: In 1987 the USSR had launched a missile at the U.S. Hank and Janet landed on the missile and attempted to defuse but they could not shrink small enough into the missile to defuse it with the only way to shrink small enough would be to turn off the regulator allowing them to shrink small enough but also causing them to enter the Quantum Realm. Hank was prepared to make the sacrifice but his belt malfunctioned so Janet did so disabling the missile but at the cost of trapping herself in the Quantum Realm. After telling her the truth Hope finally forgave her father and the two embraced only for Scott to ruin the moment. Darren Cross visits As the group discussed the heist Darren arrived at Pyms residence not wanting Darren to see the plans Scott used the Ants to roll them up Cross eventually left but quickly after leaving called Hope and told her he was beefing up security. Building the Team To be added Stealing the Yellowjacket To be added Stopping Darren Cross To be added Saving Cassie To be added Quantum Realm To be added Aftermath To be added Sought by the Avengers To be added Powers and Abilities Powers Ant-Man Suit *'Size Reduction': Using technology developed by Hank Pym, Lang is able to reduce himself to approximately the size of an ant. He still maintains his regular sized strength and resilience when shrinking; while in reduced scale, this translates to granting him inhuman effort and exertion capabilities. Also, obtaining momentum and kinetic energy in small scale and exerting it immediately while returning to or right after returning to normal size can result in a feat of inhuman effort and exertion, and therefore, momentarily give Lang enhanced strength while in regular size. **'Superhuman Strength': While wearing the Ant-Man Suit, Lang possesses superhuman strength, enabling him to take out multiple opponents of normal human size. *'Insect Manipulation': Lang, through the use of radio and electric waves and signals accessed with the suit's helmet, can communicate with organisms the size of insects, especially ants, allowing him a rudimentary form of control over these insects. Abilities *'Expert Thief': Lang was skilled in theft, specializing in breaking into homes and other places to steal. He is also skilled with utilizing chemistry when opening locked safes and bypassing security systems. *'Expert Engineer': Lang was an electrical engineer, having earned a Master's Degree in the subject. His knowledge was useful when he was able to tinker a way out of the Quantum Realm using tech pieces provided by Hank Pym. *'Expert Acrobat': Lang is capable of acrobatic maneuvers, leaping across steep divides and climbing difficult structures. He does not just perform these stunts in his shrunken state, but also when breaking into houses while in the process of thievery. *'Computer Programmer': Lang created the security systems for Vistacorp Headquarters and corrected a program that was stealing money from its customers. Christine Everhart referred to Lang as a "cyber-criminal". *'Expert Tactician': As an expert thief, Lang has a keen mind for formulating elaborate plans and schemes, and is especially notable for being able to modify those plans to adapt to unforeseen circumstances at short notice - sometimes within seconds. Examples include when he discovers the fingerprint scanner in Pym's home, when he discovers that the warehouse he is breaking into is actually now the Avengers Facility, when he is discovered by Falcon and when Cross triples security on the Pym Technologies building. He, Hope van Dyne and Hank Pym worked together on creating the heist mission to stop Darren Cross and steal the Yellowjacket Suit. *'Martial Artist': Lang had poor fighting skills as he avoided confrontations during his heists. Hope van Dyne trained him and he slowly became a skilled fighter. His skills combined with the Ant-Man Suit allowed him to defeat armed security personel and even keep up with the Falcon. Relationships Family *Maggie Lang - Former Wife *Cassie Lang - Daughter Allies *Hank Pym - Mentor *Hope van Dyne - Trainer and Love Interest *Luis - Former Cellmate and Friend *Dave *Kurt *Ants **Antony † - Steed *Jim Paxton - Rival turned Ally *Sam Wilson/Falcon - Temporary Enemy turned Recruiter Enemies *Vistacorp **Geoff Zorick - Former Boss *WHiH World News **Christine Everhart - Interviewer *Darren Cross † - Victim *HYDRA **Mitchell Carson Appearances In chronological order: *''Ant-Man - Scott Lang: Small Time'' *''WHiH Newsfront'' **''July 2, 2015'' (mentioned/pictures) **''July 7, 2015'' (mentioned/pictures) **''WHiH Exclusive: Scott Langs break-in'' (2012 footage) **''July 16, 2015'' *''Ant-Man'' *''Captain America: Civil War'' (unreleased) Trivia *In the comics, Scott Lang is the second man to take up the Ant-Man mantle after stealing it and being approved by Hank Pym to become the new hero. He has a daughter called Cassandra for whom he originally steals the Ant-Man suit when he looks to pay for her medical bills. *Scott Lang is currently the only character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe to have taken over the mantle of a former superhero. References Category:Ant-Man (film) Characters Category:Captain America: Civil War Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Vistacorp Employees Category:Criminals Category:Heroes